User blog:Zenki7/Mobile main page save bug
Oi! Hello and welcome to the "Mobile main page save bug"-blog. This blog is about a recent bug, which prevents me from updating our mobile main page and the reason, why I had to create two redirects, that were never meant to be. (Ugh... Seme's gonna hate me for these...) The bug (Oh, noes! A wild error appeared!) What you can see here is a screenshot of the bug in action. Whenever I try to save an edit to our mobile main page by clicking Publish, I get the following error: Sorry, it looks like something went wrong. Please try again. No matter how often I log in and out and no matter what browser and what addons I use or don't use, I just can't save my edits to the mobile main page. Note, that the mobile main page is the only affected page on the entire wiki. I can edit other pages just fine. Maybe, it's related to the modal that is used for editing the mobile main page, but I seriously have no idea. Contacting the staff Yeah. Maybe, you wanted to say: "Hey, Zenki! Why don't ya contact the staff?" Fact is, I already did half a month ago and the bug is still there, cause noone seemed to notice my message over at the Mobile Main Page talk on Community Central. And here's a copy of my message, if ya can't visit Community Central for whatever reason or simply want to read it here on Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia. Outdated entries and stuff The bug I describe in this blog is the main reason, why our mobile main page is heavily outdated. Beside content that is doing completely fine, our mobile main page thus also features the following things, that aren't meant to be: # It still refers to the Jushi (Curse Samurai) as the Evil Sorcerers #* This is an old translation, that, while not being completely wrong, only refers to Amon and not the group itself. As such, it is incorrect when refering to the group. #* The original, Japanese manga has only one Yokoshima-jutsu-shi (Master of the Dark Arts/Evil Sorcerer), namely the aforementioned Amon! # Featured Categories entries ## The Kishin Douji Zenki Games-section is lacking an image. ##* This is likely due to us contantly working on the translations and updating the filenames according to our new naming conventions, which mainly use the original, Japanese character, location, etc. names instead of the translated ones to save us from the trouble of being required to update the filenames everytime there is a translation update, that affects a broad range. ## Little Known Characters-section ### The Lucky and Kokutei-entry features the old category "Dogs" instead of "Dogs and Wolves". ###* This is due to Kokutei having recently be discovered to be a wolf and not a dog as stated in the anime dubs and subs. In the original manga, Kokutei is obviously a wolf, as he even howls in some scenes and never barks. ###* This results in a category redirect, which Semerone never wanted on this wiki, as these cause issues with our wiki statiscs, that are being maintained by Semerone, Gokimaru and myself, but if we want to have all content available to all visitors, there's unfortunately no other way as long as the bug persists. ### The The four heavenly Kings (Shitenou)-entry has a spelling error and sends you to the category "Monsters" ###* Not only should it call them "Shitennou", but also redirect you to the page of the same name. This page obviously didn't exist back then... ###* Back we made this mobile main page entry, most Shitennou were listed in the "Monsters"-category, but this isn't the case any longer. ###* Cue another redirect, that Seme is going to hate me for. # Optional Categories entries #* This is obviously pretty old, as it features a header called Karuma Beasts, Guardian Bracelet, Golden Axe, which should be Hyouijuu, Bracelet of Protection, Diamond Axe, if it were to be compliant to our new transliterations and translation based on the manga instead of the old anime dubs and subs Category Redirects These were never meant to be, but will be listed here for documentation and maintenance reasons as long as the bug persists. # Category:Dogs #* Redirects to the new and more accurately named category "Dogs and Wolves" #** Exists, so mobile users can normally visit the category without ending up on an empty page # Category:Monsters #* Redirects to the Shitennou article, because some Shitennou were listed as monsters in the past #** Exists for the same reasons as the "Dogs"-category Category:General Discussion board